Agnese Sanctis
Agnese Sanctis 'is a character from the light novel, manga, and anime series ''A Certain Magical Index. She's a member of the Roman Orthodox Church and is the leader of her own personal forces, the Agnese Forces, and is the former main antagonist of the Orsola Aquinas Rescue Arc where she tries to kidnap Orsola Aquinas on charges of heresy for defecting from the Catholic Church for trying to decode the infamous Book of the Law and was eventually defeated. Eventually, Agnese is saved by both Touma Kamijou and Orsola and eventually redeems herself where she ends up joining Necessarius and acts as the representative of the Catholic faith to England and the English Puritan Church. She is voiced by Rie Kugimiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Alex Moore in the English version. Appearance Agnese is about one/two years younger than Index is but is still around the same height as her. She appears to be very slender as her waist is even slimmer than that of Index who is rather slim herself. She has dark reddish hair that is tied in many pencil-thinned braids that make deadlocks and has dark reddish eyes as well. She wears a traditional Roman Catholic nun uniform with sleeves that are long enough to cover her hands but has a much shorter lower half with her thighs being exposed. She also wears a pair of chompine platform shoes because of beauty and wears the Roman Catholic cross on her neck. Personality Agnese has many layers and forms of her overall personality in general depending on the conditions she's in. When she's off duty, Agnese acts like many girls her own age, being rather clumsy, dimwitted, and very childish as well. She gets embarrassed when caught lewd and is also afraid of slugs. Like many on the Magic Side, she's rather unfamiliar and impaired by modern technology which she's not used to seeing such as when she stuffed an entire futon into a washing machine and it flooded. Agnese also doesn't like the idea of having to speak to a foreigner in a foreign language as was shown with her dysfunctional Japanese and she also has the tenancy of sleeping in her underwear and sleepwalks as well. As the leader of the Agnese Forces, she is a powerful and relentless leader and is devoured follower of the Roman Orthodox Church. She blindly follows the orders of the Roman Church and was able to lie and manipulate Touma into having her capture Orsola Aquinas and putting her through a mock Trial of Sin. Agnese hates magicians yet she is one herself and she justifies the use of Magic and Magicians as member of the Roman orthodox Church because it's been part of the church's history and also refers to all Non-Catholics (such as Protestants/Anglicans) as animals. After her defeat by Touma, she ends up becoming more level headed and she ends up redeeming herself and joins Necessarius along with her subordinates where she becomes a representative of Roman Catholicism in the United Kingdom. She also appears to be very concerned for Lucia and Angelene whom she showed signs of worry while being captured and imprisoned by Biagio Busoni. Powers & Abilities As the leader of her own military unit, Agnese Sanctis is a powerful warrior and a decent magician. She can bend her subordinates to her own will and acts as one of the enforcers of the Roman Orthodox Church to cement their dominance over much of the world and the magic side. She won't hesitate to use force and is often proud of it sometimes. *'''Lotus Wand: Her main weapon, Agnese uses the Lotus Wand (蓮の杖ロータスワンド Hasu no Tsue (Rōtasu Wando)) as her primary weapon. The Lotus Wand is a metallic religious staff with an angel statue on it which can channel elemental weapons through the Idol Theory. The staff allows Agnese to launch invisible blunt and cut attacks against her opponents and can alter the level of damage based off of how much damage she's inflicted on the staff herself. *'Brainwashing: '''Agnese has the power to brainwash her subordinates at any time to obey her every will. She's an expert an brainwashing and she often uses it on her followers in battle. An example is that whenever she writes something down on her notebook, the same message is sent out to the rest of her subordinates and she can bend her followers to her own personal will such as during the battle between the English Puritan Church, the Amakusa, and Touma where Agnese ordered her followers to stab their ears to prevent Index from trying to convince them to not attack them. *'Divine Protection of Ægidius:' While not fuly confirmed, Agnese possibly knows how to apply the '''Divine Protection of Ægidius' (アエギディウスの加護 Aegidiusu no Kago) spell. She's seen using it during a mock trial of sin against Orsola Aquinas to have the ceremony go uninterrupted. This was later dispelled by Touma as usual. Gallery ilp56.jpg Agnese_face.jpg Agnese Sanctis.jpg|Agnese with her hair shown Toaru Majutsu no Index II E04 08m 02s.jpg|Agnese's Heroic Grin TrialOfSin ex.jpg|Agnese torturing Orsola during the Trial of Sin Agnese and her subordinates.png|Agnese with Angelene and Lucia behind a captured Orsola Agnese profile.png agnese_sanctis_by_dragonlord99_d5o3w08-pre.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Priests Category:Extremists Category:Mischievous Category:Misguided Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Philanthropists Category:Female